dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DQueenie13/Archive5
HI dinoqueen13 please dont delete my articles if you have questtions email me at iadsparky@att.net why didnt you like my story dinoking13 my story oh ok i just wondered what happened to it. I got your hint and dont get mad at me but excuse me i edited alot on your site like your move cards Okay Okay. This time, I'll leave my messages in your talk page. Now that you have created the page of the Alpha Droids, can you please upload their images so that people can know what they really look like? cards it dosant let me resize a move cards(all aso dinocards)pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeese help me! and why is the perasaurs legans why did you delete my pictures dinoqueen13 why did you delete the black saichania black saurolophus and the black pentaceratops pictures i uploaded them to this wiki to improve it-- 00:00, December 1, 2009 (UTC) where did you find the black megaraptor card dinoqueen13 where did you find the black megaraptor card-- 20:50, December 1, 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry, I'm new at editing these pages and files, though I figured it out, sorry if I caused any trouble. Thiefs are horrible people, I've had some of my workd stolen before >:( SORRY ABOUT WIGGY JIGGY JED!!! Look I'm sorry about that WIGGY JIGGY JED!!! Thingmajiggy. You see my friend went into my account (damn I shouldn't of told him how to get in) and made that crap up! Please understand! I know this isn't anything important but he told me tell you that it's name wasn't Wiggly Jiggly Jed but WIGGY JIGGY JED!!! Again sorry! RE: Hi I noticed, I'll try to become active there again, but school is becoming a huge time zapper.... ''CJ7 My Talk 00:34, December 6, 2009 (UTC) alpha iguanodon in altered dino museum alpha iguanodon in altered dino museum-- 17:09, December 8, 2009 (UTC) sorry about the stracosaurus thing sorry i was tryin to add the thundering styracosaurus card into the gallery No caps No caps, but when I try to recover my password on deviart since I sorrta messed up recovering it now I won't be able to hang with you guys on deviart Ah What a drag. -_- ~~ibarber Problem All the pictures are on my old account if I make a new account what I'm I suppose to with the old account? ~~ibarber Thnk Thanks a whole bunch... By the way I made this new opening for Dinosaur King you know the series I'm mailing to Nagoya Broad Casting T.V well here's the video Retrieved from "http://dinosaurking.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Ibarber" Okay Sound far enough, but what did you think about my movie? oh i did not know Dinoqueen13 i did not know that there is a super eucentrosaurus User:Liuplo about art theives art theives sound scary-- 01:41, December 12, 2009 (UTC) i did read the story a very sad story i hate art theives-- 01:46, December 12, 2009 (UTC) i did not know dinoqueen13 i did not know the licensing User:4zanjark i hate rex owen i hate rex owen he is ruining this wiki-- 05:39, December 12, 2009 (UTC) must protect all pages dinoqueen13 you must protect pages so that none can ruin them like rex owen messed up with some images i hate rex owen-- 05:53, December 12, 2009 (UTC) you are the best dinoqueen13 you are the best-- 22:34, December 12, 2009 (UTC) About Terry Terry is the only dinosaur that has a huge number dinos in his family tree I mean I know he's related to allosaurus, megalosaurus, eoraptor and herrerasaurus, but being related to Carcharodontosaurus and being related Spiny shocked me.~~ibarber Family Terry's family includes list of families down below.~~ibarber 1. Tyrannosaurids 2. Halticosaurids 3. Therizinosaurids 4. Dilophosaurids 5. Dromaeosaurids 6. Coelurosaurids 7. Allosaurids 8. Carcharodontosaurids 9. Megalosaurids 10. Oviraptorids 11. Caenagathids 12. Compsognathids 13. Ingeniids 14. Spinosaurids 15. Coelophysids 16. Sinraptorids 17. Neovenatorids 18. Ornithomimids problem I want to have an account but for some reason the computer won't let me! What is going on? what is the problem? Deivart This also include with Deviart with the Monolophosaurus chibi.~~ibarber where dinoqueen13 where do you find these dinosaur king episodes four part harmony elements of suprise monk in the middle and the third cosmos stone-- 05:52, December 15, 2009 (UTC) unknown ancient china arc dinosaur king is rare i dream of it-- 20:07, December 15, 2009 (UTC) how can you find them okay so how did you find ancient china arc dinosaur king they are so rare-- 20:14, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Um Hey do you think the first of D-Kids Grand Prix is to violent and to sad for the viewers to see Max's Dad get hurt?~~ibarber New vid I made this new vid called Father & Son.. the movie's about Max and His dad with their dinosaurs check it out~~ibarber Okay Thnx, but I wanted you to anwser this for a good cause do you think the first of D-Kids Grand Prix is too violent and too sad for the viewers to see Max's Dad get hurt?~~ibarber Sure Sure you can edit my user page Can i do this Can i add a video for Triceratops, T-rex, Carnotaurus, Parasaurolophus, Spinosaurus, and Saichania images from dainason dinoqueen13 can you upload these chibis from kyoryu king's dainason gorgosaurus and camarasaurus please-- 00:39, December 18, 2009 (UTC)